ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Cannon
The Grand Cannon is a superweapon re-employed by the Aegian Extremist Forces. It is a massive electromagnetic railgun designed to eliminate targets are extreme distances with amazing precision. Although of an imperfect design, this Grand Cannon still deals tremendous damage up to and even at greater ranges than 2000 km. History During the War of the Three Empires, the Sovereign Empire of and for the Rhein developed and employed a large assortment of cannons to stave off invaders from their strongholds and major cities. These cannons ranged anywhere from simple Anti-Tank guns and Artillery pieces to massive railway cannons that funtioned both as artillery pieces or direct-fire weapons capable of throwing 300mm shells vast distances. Eventually, the Empire of Kessad began making significant headway into the Rhein, levelling several cities near the Kessad-Rheinland border with artillery barrages and airstrikes. The Kessad mainland was extraordinarily well defended which made Rhein incursion borderline impossible, a solution needed to be found. Since direct attacks into Kessad were not going to work and since Corsari airpower was centered in Kessad, the Rhein Empire stuck to what they knew best; artillery. Putting their entire scientific complex behind the effort, a drafted version of an ultra-massive electromagnetic artillery railgun was proposed. After some minor tweaks to the original design, the first iteration of what would be known as the Grand Cannon were sent to the production lines. After two years of secrecy, the first Grand Cannon was erected on the border of the Rhein and the Kessad now known as the Corsari Wetlands. The continuous rain allowed for almost constant proctection from air surveillance and any low flying aircraft were easily destroyed by AAA. Once the cannon was complete, it set it's sights on its first target and fired a 1451.5kg High-Explosive shell 1750km into the Rhein, striking the city of Gelandis, vaporizing an entire city block instantly and heavily damaging several more. The Kessad Empire thought at first they were being bombarded from space, but that was impossible as all space tech was practically destroyed at the beginning of the war. After firing more than 10 rounds into Kessad, the Kessad Empire responded with a airstrikes aimed at destroying the cannon, which was located by the enormous seismic disturbances each shot sent through the earth. The aircraft were shot down by a large number of static AA defenses along with mobile AA, but the aircraft were coming in greater numbers. Eventually, high-altitude bombers were sent to destroy the cannon which could not be intercepted by missiles or AA. The Rhein Empire used this opportunity to test a new type of munition, dubbed a Shredder round, it was loaded into the cannon and the cannon was pointed up into the air. The round was fired and it exploded in the middle of the formation of bombers obliterating them. The Shredder round was designed to produce an immense shockwave that would tear apart anything in the area of effect, making it the perfect anti-aircraft round. Eventually, the Grand Cannon was destroyed when it was struck by a Intercontinental Ballistic Missile equipped with an Ultra-High Explosive warhead from the Bergland, but the damage had already been done. After the original Grand Cannon was destroyed, the Rhein Empire constructed another on their side of the Straeslach Sea at a narrow passage only 200km wide, placing the Imperial Sanctum of the Bergland well within striking distance. After it's completion, the Rhein Empire fired several High-Explosive shells into the Bergland, destroying several military bases including their Strategic Missile Command Center after a High-Explosive shell ruptured an munition store used for constructing warheads. The Empire of Kessad chose to ignore this Grand Cannon and let the Rhein Empire continue to inflict pain on the Bergland. The Bergland eventually sent a large taskforce out to eliminate the Grand Cannon using their superior sea power. As the ships launched from ports outside of the range of the Grand Cannon, the Rhein Empire constructed and tested a new type of munition which was a scaled up version of a tank sabot round. Basically, this Kinetic Penetrator rod was fired at an approaching battleship and the resulting damage cracked the ship in half. Being without an automatic loading system, it took on average 30 minutes to load another shell, giving the fleet time to maneuver. Eventually the fleet came within landing distance and launched a massive landing force with the goal of actually capturing the Grand Cannon to learn it's secrets and to use it against the Rhein Empire. Another experimental munition was used - a scaled up Canister round. This 2721.6kg round was filled with hundreds of millions of half-inch carbon steel balls which acted like a shotgun. When fired, the balls spread out covering a width of approximately a 1.6km at 1km; penetrating anything that has armor short of class 3, which is equivalent to APC armor. The landing forces were decimated as they left their ships. Eventually this gun was overrun when forces landed several kilometers up-ocean from the cannon and overran the facility where it was located, capturing the Grand Cannon. The design specs were stolen and sent back to the Bergland where they replicated the Grand Cannon. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.